Bringing All The Girls X: Gwen and Courtney's Diapered Bonanza
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: This is the 10th and final "Bringing All The Girls" story in this series as myself and Hellflores co-wrote this masterpiece of a lemon. Rated M for Sexual Content, Language, AB/DL Content, and more. ENJOY!


Bringing All the Girls X: Gwen and Courtney's Diaper Bonanza

 **Summary: This is it, this is the 10** **th** **and final edition in the "Bringing All the Girls" series. In this final story, it takes place three months after the last party as it's also a few days before Valentine's Day, as Courtney and Gwen invited Anne Maria, Amy, Beth, Blaineley, Bridgette, Crimson, Dakota, Dawn, Eva, Emma, Izzy, Jasmine, Jo, Josee, Kelly, Kitty, LeShawna aka Shawnie, Lindsay, Marley, MacArthur, Miles, Rachel (Heather's Mom), Sammy, Sanders, Scarlett, Sierra, Sky, Taylor, and Zoey over for one last Diaper Girl Orgy and Sleepover…Trent is also filming the whole thing as well.**

 **P.S. There is one more surprise guest.**

 **P.S.S. I like to thank God first and foremost, I also like to also thank BeekerMaroo777/OMGLOLZ75, and Hellflores for co-writing this awesome story series with me.**

 **P.S.S.S. This is my 85** **th** **fanfic in my career.**

 **Disclaimer: This is Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, Language and Foreign Languages, not just English but also Spanish, French, Romanian, Brazilian Portuguese, German, and more. If you wanna know what they are saying translated, use "Google Translate" after the story.**

 **THIS IS A GENIUS PRODUCTION! CO-WRITTEN BY ME AND HELLFLORES! ENJOY!**

It was three months after the last party as it was a few days before Valentine's Day, it was February 8th 2020 as Gwen and Courtney invited Amy, Anne Maria, Beth, Blaineley, Bridgette, Crimson, Dakota, Dawn, Emma, Eva, Heather, Izzy, Jasmine, Jo, Josee, Kelly, Kitty, LeShawna/Shawnie, Lindsay, MacArthur, Marley, Miles, Rachel (Heather's Mom), Sammy, Sanders, Scarlett, Sierra, Sky, Taylor, and Zoey over for another All Girl Diaper Orgy party and sleepover as all of the girls needed to take a break from Motherhood as the girls were mingling, socializing, having fun, as they were also enjoying themselves, and they were enjoying the fact that they were sporting diapers once again as Gwen, and Courtney were looking on.

 **P.S. There is one more surprise guest.**

"Look at everyone! They're having a blast!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"I agree honey!" Courtney said to Gwen in agreement.

"Besides, this may be the final All Girls Orgy Party ever!" Courtney said to Gwen as well.

"Even if it is... we all can still hang out." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yeah..." Courtney said to Gwen as the two soon share a kiss.

"I wuv you, Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen.

"I wuv you too, Princess!" Gwen said and the two soon started to make out, as they went into the bedroom and kept making out on the bed.

"Settle down girls, I haven't started to film yet." Trent said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Sorry." They said apologized to him.

"It's cool." Trent said back.

"I got everything set up, and all I need to do is to get ready really quick." Trent said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Okies." They said back.

"Trent, I can't tell you enough how grateful Courtney and I are that you are filming this movie." Gwen said to Trent.

"You are so welcome, I helped you and Courtney get pregnant not once but twice…and you have attended a bunch of my shows, introduced me to the AB/DL Lifestyle and more, you two have been great friends to me and it's time that I return the favor." Trent said to Gwen.

"Trent, I just wanted to thank you again." Gwen said to Trent.

"You're absolutely welcome." Trent said as he finished setting the camera up and he almost forgot one last thing.

"I almost forgot one final thing." Trent said as he took off his pants revealing his Bambinos Classico Diapers as he was still sporting his regular shirt.

"Ooooh." Courtney said as Gwen wolf whistled and cat called him.

"How do I look girls?" Trent asked them.

"Hawt." They answered him.

"Thanks." Trent said back.

"No problem." Gwen said to Trent.

"You two ready?" Trent asked Gwen and Courtney.

"Yeah!" Gwen and Courtney answered him.

"Okay…we're live in 5…4…3…2…1!" Trent counted down as he began recording with the video camera.

"Hello there, everyone!" Gwen and Courtney said to the camera greeting the viewers.

"It's us! Gwen White and my lovely and very sexy wife, Courtney Lopez." Gwen said introducing herself first, then she introduced her wife Courtney.

"Oh stop! Anyway, we are here to host the most amazing, sexiest, hawtest All Girl Diapey Baby orgy party, ever!" Courtney blushed before announcing their plans for the most amazing, sexiest, hottest orgy party ever.

"And we also have my old ex-boyfriend and current great friend, Trent Hart, filming the event." Gwen said before Trent turned the camera to himself.

"Hello there, everybody." Trent said before he turned the camera back to Gwen and Courtney.

"Before we have fun with the girls let's have fun by ourselves." Gwen said to the camera, and to Courtney.

"Oh! Perfect!" Courtney said before the two started to make out as Courtney started to rub her wife's diapered area with her hands while Gwen groped her 35 DD-Cup Sized breasts.

"Mmmm! Baby Gwenny very softie." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Mmm! Thankies, Princess! Ohhh! Go Hawder with your rubbies, Pwease?" Gwen replied back and asked Courtney.

"Okies." Courtney answered as they increased each other's rubbing speed until they were near climax but they stopped as both Gwen and Courtney had sexy ideas on their mind.

"Fuckys?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Yes!" Gwen answered back as Courtney pulled out a double head dildo as she and Gwen began to fuck each other's pussies hard.

"Ohhh! Fuck! Mmmm, Baby wuvs fuckys." Gwen said to Courtney.

"I wuv it when you fuck my diapey pussy and when I fuck your diapey pussy!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Mmmm! Me too! Hawder! Go Hawder, Princess!" Gwen replied back and demanded Courtney to go harder.

"OKIES!" Courtney said as they started to go harder and faster.

"Man... this is getting hawt! And they haven't started having sex with the other girls... Woo!" Trent said as he felt his diaper get hard with a big bulge.

"OHHH! YEAH! KEEP IT COMING UNTIL BE BOTH CUMSIES!" Both of them moaned and screamed to each other as they kept pounding and pounding each other until it was time.

"I'm gonna explode!" Gwen said to Courtney referring to her climax which was about to happen.

"Cumsies coming! Hawder! Gwen!" Courtney shouted as she was about to climax

"Same goes to you too, Courtney!" Gwen said as she was about to climax also, and then they tongue kissed each other while they kept pounding each other with the dildo as they soon exploded all over their diapers.

"Ohhhhh! Yes!" Gwen and Courtney moaned and shouted during their climax as they resumed making out as Trent wolf whistled them.

"Ladies, that was hot." Trent said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Thankies, Trent." They said back to him.

"You're welcome, let's changey and then get it on with all the girls." Gwen said to Courtney as they changed each other's diapers.

"Let's see whose first." Gwen said to Courtney.

"But first… we should do a speech." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Okies!" Gwen said as she, Courtney, and Trent exited their bedroom to see all of the girls waiting anxiously to have their way with Gwen and Courtney as the main living room soon hushed.

"Ladies, before we begin…" Gwen to the girls said before Courtney was next.

"A Speech." Courtney said to the girls.

"YAY!" The girls cheered and clapped.

"Speech! Speech! Speech!" The girls chanted for a good fifteen seconds before the chanting died down.

"Ladies, first off this party is the end of an era." Gwen said first before Courtney began to speak next.

"This will be the last ever, Bringing All the Girls Diaper Orgy party." Courtney announced.

"No!" The girls said in disappointment.

"But, don't fret." Courtney said.

"Why not?" Lindsay asked.

"Even though this is the final one, that doesn't mean we should all stop wearing these or stop socializing like we all have done during all the other Bring All the Girls Diaper Orgy Party!" Gwen said to the girls.

"Plus, maybe you all might host smaller parties like the ones we all had." Courtney said to the girls.

"Oooooooh!" The girls responded back.

"But let's all thank the Queen, who started this in the first place... Heather!" Gwen said as all of the girls clapped and cheered for Heather.

"Awww, Thankies." Heather said to everyone.

"Because of that... she will be first to have diapey sex with me and my Wife. Come on, Queeny." Courtney said to the girls, then said to Heather.

"Okies, Gwen and Courtney." Heather said as the three entered the room as Trent followed suit, because he's filming the action.

"So... this is the final one." Heather said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Yup! Let's make this night." Gwen answered and said before Courtney was next.

"A memorable one... come here!" Courtney said as the trio then started to make out as Courtney and Gwen pinned Heather on the bed and started to lick and finger her area hard.

"Mmmm!" Courtney and Gwen muffled as they were licking her area.

"Ohhh! Yes! Keep going, the queen demands it, Pwease?!" Heather demanded and asked Gwen and Courtney.

"Yes, Queen Heather!" Gwen and Courtney said as the two, kept licking and fingering Heather even harder as the two kept going until the three had a sexy idea.

"How about this... you two fuck my diapey ass and pussy extremely hawd! Then I'll do it to you two... deal?" Heather asked Gwen and Courtney.

"Deal!" Courtney and Gwen said as they grabbed two strap-on dildoes, placed it over their diapers, and started to pound Heather hard.

"Mmmm! You like that you slutty diaper bitch?!" Courtney asked her before she even slapped her ass while Gwen kept pounding her area, and Heather kept rubbing herself hard.

"Ohhhh! Yes yes yes! Fuck the Queen even hawder! Cumsies all over my diapey!" Heather shouted at Gwen and Courtney.

"YEAH!" Gwen and Courtney shouted as they kept going until it was cumsies time.

"CUMSIES COMING YOU SWUTTY DIAPEY BITCH!" Gwen and Courtney shouted at Heather.

"OHHHHH! YES! YAH! CUMSIES COMING TOO!" Heather shouted at Gwen and Courtney as well.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" All three of them moaned and screamed as they climaxed as Gwen and Courtney pulled out.

"How did you like that, your highness?" Gwen asked Heather.

"Did you like it?" Courtney asked Heather also.

"Yeah, it was better than the last time you two fucked me…The Queen wuvs it, but you two will wuv this…even more." Heather said to Gwen and Courtney as she pulled out a very big double strap-on dildo.

"Oooooooh!" Gwen and Courtney said to Heather as they were enamored.

"Get weady for some hawd fuckys!" Heather said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Yay!" Gwen and Courtney happily cheered as the two laid on top of each other and Heather began to pound the living hell out of them.

"Ohhhh! Mmmm!" Gwen and Courtney moaned and began tongue kissing as Heather kept fucking them endlessly.

"That's right! Feel the Diapey Queen's hawd fuckys!" Heather said as she slapped Gwen's ass and Courtney's ass also while the two lesbians kept tongue kissing each other.

"Mmmmm!" Gwen and Courtney moaned passionately as they were still making out like hell.

"All Hail the Mighty Diapey Queen!" Heather said to Gwen and Courtney as she kept pounding the two lesbians until it was time.

"OHHHHH! YES! YES! CUMSIES IN MY DIAPEY ASS!" Gwen and Courtney moaned and screamed.

"ME TOO!" Heather shouted as well.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Courtney, Gwen, and Heather screamed as they climaxed and they shared a hug.

"That was fun." Gwen said to Heather.

"Especially from such a queen like you." Courtney said to Heather as well making her blush.

"Awww, thankies." Heather said as they hugged as Heather left and a surprise guest arrived even surprising Gwen and Courtney.

"Mom?!" Gwen said in surprise and in shock.

 **DUN-DUN-DUUUUUUUUUUUUN. NOW YOU KNOW! Joy White aka Gwen's Mom is the Surprise Guest!**

Joy arrived sporting a silk pink robe and pink heels, obviously wearing a brown shirt, and a diaper under the robe.

"Hi, sweetie!" Joy said to Gwen.

"Mrs. White?! This is quite a surprise, just like Heather's mom." Courtney said before she chuckled awkwardly.

"Mom, I don't want to sound rude... but why are you here actually?" Gwen asked Joy.

"Well, Rachel told me about your little girl only parties and well... I wanted to try it out! Look, I'm even wearing these soft diapers... you kids are right, they are very comfy." Joy said to Gwen and Courtney before she took off her robe revealing her diaper, and her brown shirt as Gwen tries to not chuckle.

"Mom, you look cute." Gwen said to her mom.

"Aww thanks Gwen." Joy said as she and Gwen hugged.

"These are Rearz Princess Diapers, and they are so pink!" Joy said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Well, this is turning into a family affair, let's get it on." Courtney said to Gwen and Joy.

"Yay! Besides, Kelly does it with Taylor... come here mommy!" Gwen said as Joy and Gwen shared a kiss as Courtney began to slowly rub herself, watching her wife and mother in law get it on.

"Mmmm! This feel so strange yet... so fun!" Joy moaned softly and said before Gwen pinned her mother down.

"Oh, Gwendolyn?" Joy asked her daughter.

"Gwenny wants to lick her mommy's coochies!" Gwen said before she started to lick and suck her mother's area while Courtney started to pleasure herself with a pink dildo.

"Mmmm!" Courtney moaned softly.

"So hawt!" Courtney shouted out as she loved what she was seeing.

"I agree!" Trent said to Courtney as he began stroking his hard baba.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm!" Gwen muffled and moaned as she kept on licking until she added a finger and began fingering her own mom.

"Ohhhh! Keep fucking mommy up, baby!" Joy said to Gwen.

"Yes mommy!" Gwen shouted as she increased her licking and fingering as Courtney who was still using the dildo soon couldn't stand it anymore.

"That's it! I need to show mommy some wuv too!" Courtney said to Joy and Gwen.

"Oooooh…" Joy and Gwen said to Courtney.

"Then come here, Courtney..." Joy said to Courtney seductively.

"Gwenny...may I join you and your mommy pwease?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"You don't even need to ask sweetie." Gwen answered Courtney as the two started to finger Joy together while they shared another one of their hot make out sessions.

"Mmmmm!" Joy moaned in pleasure and delight.

"Yes! Go Hawder!" Joy shouted to Gwen and Courtney.

"Yes, Mommy!" Gwen and Courtney said to Joy as they kept fingering her until they stopped as the three had something incredibly sexy in mind.

"Triple Fuckys?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Yes!" Courtney answered as Gwen grabbed a triple headed dildo as all three of them started to pleasure their areas with the dildo hard.

"Ohhhhh! This feels so good!" Joy moaned and shouted.

"Gwenny Agwee!" Gwen said in baby talk.

"Me too!" Courtney also said in agreement as the three kept at it until the stopped for a second.

"I'm so glad you're here Mrs. White!" Courtney said to Joy.

"Thanks! Plus call me Joy!" Joy said to Courtney.

"Okies! Joy!" Courtney said to Joy.

"This feel weird to have diapey sex with my mother... but this feel so good!" Gwen said to Courtney and Joy.

"I agree!" Joy agreed with her daughter as the three continued to keep it up as they were close.

"This is fun girls!" Joy said to Gwen and Courtney.

"We agree!" Gwen and Courtney said as their climax was about to happen.

"Babies gonna Cumsies!" Gwen and Courtney said to Joy.

"Mommy is Cumsies too!" Joy said to them also as they went harder and faster.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The three screamed as they climaxed.

"That was so hawt and amazing." Gwen said as she hugged her mother.

"You can stay if you like mommy." Gwen said to her mom.

"Thankies, Gwenny!" Joy said to Gwen as Courtney joined their hug as Joy left as Blaineley arrived.

"Nurse Blaineley!" Gwen and Courtney said.

"Uh-Uh-Uh, Not Nurse! Now it's Dr. Blaineley O'Halloran!" Blaineley said as she was sporting her sexy nurse's uniform.

"Yay! Congratulations!" Gwen and Courtney cheered.

"Thankies, and besides...even though I was a nurse and now I'm a Doctor...I still have a bunch of money left over from my days at Celebrity Manhunt so I can quit anytime I want and having Diapey Sex with DJ is what I rather do than be a crappy Doctor." Blaineley said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Did you keep your sexy Doctor uniform for when you actually retire?" Gwen asked Blaineley.

"Yes, now I got to do my job..." Blaineley said to them.

"Okies!" Gwen and Courtney said to Dr. Blaineley.

"Anyway... Dr. Blaineley needs to give a diagnosis of two babies." Blaineley said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Okies!" Gwen and Courtney said as Blaineley first checked Gwen by licking and fingering her area while she also fingered Courtney's area.

"Mmmmm!" Gwen and Courtney moaned and muffled in pleasure and delight.

"Mmmm!" Blaineley muffled and moaned as she was licking Gwen's area before she switched to Courtney and started licking her while she kept fingering Gwen.

"Mmmmm!" Blaineley muffled and moaned as she was enjoying Gwen's area.

"This is a fun Doctors Appointment!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes." Courtney said in agreement.

"The next time we have a one-on-one session can you speak Spanish? I wuv it when you do that." Gwen said to Courtney and asked her as well.

"Si Mi Amor." Courtney answered Gwen in Spanish as they began making out once more until Blaineley stopped pleasuring Gwen and Courtney's areas.

"I have a diagnosis! You two have a diapey virus that can only be cured... by fucking each other while the Doctor watches." Blaineley told them.

"Oooh!" Courtney said.

"OH!" Courtney shouted as she was pounced by Gwen.

"Am I first?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Yeah... to be fucked!" Gwen answered before she grabbed a strap on dildo, placed it on over her diaper, and started to pound Courtney hard.

"Ohhh!" Both of them moaned in pleasure as Blaineley was pleasuring her diapered area, and enjoying it.

"Mmmm! THIS IS SO HAWT!" Blaineley moaned and shouted as she rapidly rubbed her diapered area while Gwen continue plowing her wife's diapered pussy.

"Speak dirty to me in Spanish, it's so hot…that it'll turn me on." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies!" Courtney said before she began.

"¡Que me jodan más fuerte! Quiero que me follen hasta que yo Cumsies! ¡Ahora!" Courtney said as she talked dirty in Spanish turning Gwen, Trent, and Blaineley on.

"Okies!" Gwen soon began to pound Courtney even harder while Blaineley began using a dildo and Trent started to stroke his hard guitar.

"Shit! Fuck her hawder!" Trent said to Gwen.

"Si, Más fuerte!" Courtney shouted out in Spanish as Gwen kept pounding Courtney until it was time.

"Gonna Cumsies my sexy Hispanic Diapey Wifey!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Do it! Cumsies inside mi coño sexy pañal!" Courtney shouted in English and Spanish as Gwen climaxed inside of Courtney.

"Mmmmm!" Courtney moaned out as she liked Gwen's cumsies.

"Fuck! Yes!" Gwen shouted before she pulled out.

"Your turn!" Gwen said as she got on all fours as Courtney grabbed the strap-on dildo and began to pound Gwen hard.

"Ohhhh! Fuck yeah!" Gwen moaned and shouted as she loved Courtney's pounding as Blaineley was now using her fingers, and her dildo to pleasure her diapered area as she was more turned on.

"Keep going! Dr. Blaineley is almost close!" Blaineley said to them.

"So am I!" Trent said as he was also stroking his hard baba still while filming, and Courtney kept pounding Gwen as it turned them both on.

"OHHHHH! SHIT! THIS FEELS GOOD! I WUV IT WHEN YOU POUND ME! AND I WUV IT WHEN YOU SPEAK DIRTY WHETHER IT'S IN ENGLISH, SPANISH, OR FRENCH! I FUCKING WUV IT!" Gwen shouted out to Courtney.

"Gracias Mi Sexy Bebe!" Courtney said back to Gwen.

"Keep it going! Like Trent did to conceive our actual babies!" Gwen said as Courtney went crazy with the pounds until Gwen stopped her.

"Wait a second…speak dirty in French." Gwen said to Courtney.

"I haven't spoken French since our Honeymoon, but what the heck." Courtney said to Gwen back.

"Merde! Vous êtes tellement sexy et si ... Chaud! Je me fous la chatte diapey!" Courtney spoke dirty in French.

"So Hawt! Mmmm!" Gwen shouted and moaned as the two soon felt themselves getting close to climax.

"Hawder! Cumsies inside me too!" Gwen shouted at Courtney.

"Okies!" Courtney said as she went harder and harder until the two climaxed like an explosion as Blaineley and Trent climaxed in their diapers, as well.

"MMMMMMMMMM!" All four of them moaned during their climaxes.

"Mmmmm!" Blaineley moaned sexually as she licked some of her own cumsies from her fingers.

"You two are cured!" Blaineley said to them.

"Yay!" Gwen and Courtney cheered as they, and Blaineley hugged and kissed before Blaineley left.

"You need to talk like that more often." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Like what?" Courtney asked.

"Speak more Spanish and French during sex…it's spicy." Gwen said as she began to blush.

"Thankies." Courtney said as the two kissed before Emma and Kitty arrived.

"Hey girls!" Emma and Kitty said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Hi Emma! Hi Kitty!" Gwen and Courtney said back.

"Before we get started, I think we should take a selfie." Kitty said to Emma, Gwen, and Courtney.

"Okies." The three said as Kitty grabbed her smartphone and then the girls gathered around the phone and did their selfie before Emma and Kitty pounced on Gwen and Courtney.

"Oh!" Gwen, and Courtney said.

"We got you two!" Kitty and Emma said as all four girls began to makeout with Emma tongue wrestling with Courtney, and Kitty making out with Gwen.

"MMMMMMMMMM!" All four of them moaned passionately as they kept it up until The Sisters began to do bumpies with Gwen and Courtney.

"Ohhhhh!" Gwen and Courtney moaned as The Sisters went even harder with the bumpies on the married lesbian's diapered areas, as they loved it.

"YES! YES! YES!" The two shouted out as they were enjoying the hell out of it.

"We wuv doing bumpies with the married lesbian babies!" Emma and Kitty said to them.

"We wuv doing bumpies too!" Gwen and Courtney said back as the foursome kept it up until it was time.

"GONNA CUMSIES!" The foursome shouted repeatedly until it happened.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The foursome screamed as they shared another selfie, and a hug this time as they left and then Rachel who was Heather's Mom arrived.

"Hello there, Rachel." Gwen said to Rachel.

"Hi there, I know Heather had a nice moment with you two…so I want to feel what she felt." Rachel said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Weally?" Courtney asked Rachel with a sexually sexy grin on her face.

"Yeah." Rachel answered Courtney.

"Cool, besides can you get Heather over here?" Gwen responded back with a question of her own to Rachel, as Gwen wanted Rachel to bring her own daughter over here.

"Sure..." Rachel said as she left the room and found Heather.

"Heather...can you come back up with Mommy?" Rachel asked Heather.

"Sure, thing Mom." Heather answered as she and Rachel returned.

"So, what's up?" Heather asked.

"Heather, we want to have another moment with you but also with your dear mommy." Gwen said as she proposed the idea to Heather who looked a bit surprised.

"Is that okay?" Rachel asked Heather.

"Okay?" Heather asked Rachel, Gwen, and Courtney who nodded.

"I would wuv that! Come here, mommy!" Heather answered as she and Rachel shared a hug.

"Okies!" Heather and her mom Rachel started to make out with each other while Gwen and Courtney kiss each other.

"MMMMMMMMMMMM!" The four moaned as they kept it up until Rachel and Heather grabbed Strap-On Dildos and they began to pound Gwen and Courtney at a slow to medium pace, as Heather was pounding Courtney in her diapered ass making Courtney rub her diapered area, while Rachel was pounding Gwen in her diapered area.

"Ohhh! You are so soft!" Rachel to Gwen.

"Thankies! Ohhh!" Gwen said and moaned out as she was liking it.

"Fuck my ass! Mas fuerte!" Courtney said in English and Spanish

"Okies!" Heather said before she increased her pounding speed.

"Fuck yes!" Heather shouted triumphantly as she was proud of herself.

"Oh god! Mmmmm!" Courtney shouted and moaned out as they kept pounding.

"You're doing good Mommy!" Heather said to Rachel.

"Thankies dear, this is really a family affair!" Rachel said back to Heather as they kept at it until they stopped and they got down on all fours as they were being pounded back by Courtney and Gwen respectively.

"Oh, fuck yeah! Fuck my ass Hawder, Princess!" Heather shouted to Courtney.

"Only if you say that Gwen and I are the sexiest diapey princesses in the whole world." Courtney said back to Heather.

"That goes for you too, Mrs. Clarkson." Gwen said to Rachel also.

"GWEN AND COURTNEY ARE THE SEXIEST DIAPEY PWINCESSES IN THE WHOLE WORLD!" Heather and Rachel screamed and shouted out as they began to rub each other's diapered areas.

"GOOD!" Gwen and Courtney shouted as they kept pounding and pounding harder, and harder until it was time.

"WE'RE GONNA CUMSIES! WE CLARKSON WOMEN ARE GONNA CUMSIES HAWD!" Heather and Rachel shouted.

"SAME HERE!" Gwen and Courtney shouted back as the foursome started to climax hard.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! YES!" The foursome moaned and screamed during their climax as the four cleaned up, hugged, and kissed as Rachel left first.

"I'll be right their Mommy." Heather said to Rachel.

"Girls, you two were awesome all throughout those parties, and I thought that I was the queen of Diapey Babies, anyway...I step down." Heather said as she smiled and chuckled.

"As of now... you two are the new Queens of the Diapey Babies. Congratulations." Heather said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Yay!" They cheered as they also they hugged.

"Thankies!" Gwen and Courtney said to Heather.

You're welcome... enjoy your threesome with Sky." Heather said as she left the room once more and Sky arrived.

"Hi there." Sky said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Hi!" Gwen and Courtney said as the three women hugged.

"Let's do this!" Sky said as the three began by scissoring each other hard.

"Ohhh! So soft!" Sky moaned and said to Gwen and Courtney.

"You too!" Gwen and Courtney said back to Sky as the trio began to triple tongue kiss each other as they kept scissoring each other harder and harder.

"Mmmmmm!" All three of them moaned as they were loving it as Trent resumed stroking his hard baba.

"Damn! This is getting more and more hawter!" Trent said as he was loving it as the girls kept at it until it was time.

"CUMSIES COMING!" The three screamed as they climaxed hard in their diapers.

"You two beat me, fair and square." Sky said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Yay!" Gwen and Courtney said as they hugged and kissed, before Sky left and then Marley arrived with a box of costumes.

"There are my favorite girls." Marley said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Mar-Bear!" Courtney said to Marley as they hugged.

"What do you have in the box?" Courtney asked her.

"Wait… is that?" Gwen asked Marley as well.

"Yup! Our Equestria Girls Cosplay Costumes!" Marley said as she opened up the boxes and tossed them their costumes as Gwen was Rainbow Dash, Courtney was Twilight Sparkle, and Marley was Sunset Shimmer

"What do you say for a re-run of our all day diapey sex fest during our vacation?" Marley asked Gwen and Courtney.

"Yay!" Gwen and Courtney cheered as they got their costumes on.

"Gwen, you look cute!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Thankies, so do you." Gwen said to Gwen.

"Mars-Bars looks awesome as Sunset!" Courtney and Gwen said as well.

"Aww, thanks." Marley said back.

"Let's do this!" Marley said to them.

"YEAH!" Gwen and Courtney said as all three of them got into character as they all started to tongue kiss hard.

"Mmmmmmm!" All three of them moaned softly and in delight as they kept making out until they stopped.

"Mmmmm! Twily and Dashie are such, amazing kissers!" Marley/Sunset Shimmer said to Gwen/Rainbow Dash and Courtney/Twilight Sparkle before long…Gwen and Courtney started to lick and finger Marley hard.

"Ohhhhhhh! MY GOSH! YES!" Marley aka Sunset Shimmer moaned and shouted out.

"Mmmmmmm!" Gwen and Courtney moaned and muffled while they kept licking her.

"Sunset very wet and tasty!" Gwen and Courtney said to Marley making her blush.

"Thankies girls." Marley said to them as they kept licking her area until all of them had a sexy idea, in mind.

"Twiple fucky?" Marley asked Courtney and Gwen.

"Totes!" They answered back as Marley grabbed a triple headed Hitachi Magic Wand, and she turned it on high and started to used it on their diapered areas.

"Ahhhhhh! YES!" All three of them moaned loudly and shouted.

"What do you think of this Sunset? Awesome or what?" Gwen asked Marley as they were being in character.

"SO AWESOME! FRIENDSHIP IS THE TRUE MAGIC! AM I RIGHT!

"YES! HAWDER!" Marley increased the speed to Sonic Rainboom Speed as they were close.

"FRIENDSHIP CUMSIES!" Gwen and Courtney shouted out.

"YES!" Marley shouted back.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They all screamed as they exploded as their cumsies filled their diapers, then they began to pant as they stopped cosplaying as they giggled.

"Wow…" All three of them said to each other as they shared a hug.

"Friendship…truly is magic." Gwen said to Courtney and Marley as the three began to clean up.

"It sure is." Courtney said.

"That was hot, and it's the best way to embrace the magic." Marley said as finished changing each other's diapers, and cleaning up as their costumes were off as Marley finally left and Shawnie arrived.

"What's going on girls?" Shawnie asked Gwen and Courtney, as she was carrying a box.

"Nothing Shawnie, what's going on with you?" Gwen said back as Shawnie had her box as she opened it revealing her Diapey Wanger uniform as she got out her Red Diapey Wanger Uniform, which included her helmet, Spandex Onesie which was the part of the Diapey Wanger Uniform which was inspired by the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.

"Does this bring back any memories?" Shawnie asked Gwen and Courtney.

"Diapey Wangers!" Gwen and Courtney said happily.

"Yup! I even have your uniforms." Shawnie said before she handed them their Diapey Wanger uniforms.

"Once a Diapey Wanger, always a Diapey Wanger." Shawnie said to them.

"Diapey Wangers, suit up!" Shawnie said to them.

"Yes ma'am." Gwen and Courtney said as the three suited up.

"We never thought that we will wear these uniforms again." Shawnie said to Gwen and Courtney.

"I know, besides…Courtney looks hawt as the Dark Beige Diapey Wanger." Gwen said in agreement, making Courtney blush.

"You too, Midnight Blue Diapey Wanger." Courtney said as the two kissed while Shawnie joined in on the kissing as Gwen kissed Shawnie, then Courtney kissed Shawnie.

"Wed Wanger, ready for fuckys, and lickys." Shawnie said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Yes ma'am." Gwen and Courtney said as all three of them started to makeout.

"Mmmmm…" All three of them moaned softly as the threesome kept it up until Gwen grabbed a strap-on dildo and started to use it…on Courtney.

"Ohhh!" Courtney moaned softly.

"Dark Beige Wanger, lick Wed Wanger while I fuck your Diapey Wanger pussy." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yes, Midnight Blue Wanger." Courtney said as she began licking Shawnie's diapered area.

"Mmmmmmm…!" Courtney muffled and moaned out as she liked Shawnie's area.

"Ohhhhh!" Shawnie moaned out in delight as she was enjoying it, and loving it while Gwen was enjoying the fact that she was pounding Courtney.

"OH! FUCK YEAH!" Gwen shouted as the threesome enjoyed their session until Gwen and Courtney stopped.

"Aww, why did you two stop?" Shawnie asked them.

"We have an idea." Gwen answered as she pulled Courtney up.

"Yeah…" Courtney said as she grabbed a strap-on dildo of her own.

"We fuck Wed Wanger…HAWD!" Courtney said to Shawnie and Gwen as they loved the idea

"Oooooh…Midnight Blue Wanger likey!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies!" Shawnie said as she got on all fours.

"Fuck Wed Wanger hawd, Pwease!" Shawnie said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Yes ma'am!" Gwen and Courtney said back as the two began to pound Shawnie hard, with Courtney fucking Shawnie's face and mouth as Gwen was pounding her diapered ass.

"Mmmmm!" Gwen and Courtney moaned softly as they were enjoying it while they were also tongue kissing as well.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm!" Shawnie moaned passionately, enjoying her Diapey Wangers pounding her hard.

"Speak some Spanish please Courtney?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Okies, Wed Wanger, ¡usted es tan calientè! Su boca es tan sexy y hawt, ¿te gusta chupar mi gran baba?" Courtney asked Shawnie if she liked her huge baba from her strap-on dildo.

"Mmmm!" Shawnie moaned and muffled as Courtney stopped and released.

"Yes, I wuv sucking your baba! Me want hawd fuckys now!" Shawnie answered and told Gwen and Courtney what was next.

"Yes ma'am!" Gwen and Courtney said as they were now double pounding Shawnie hard.

"Ohhhhhh! FUCK WED WANGER HAWDER!" Shawnie moaned and shouted.

"SHE WANTS MO' HAWD FUCKYS!" Shawnie commanded Gwen and Courtney to keep pounding.

"Okies!" Gwen said to Shawnie.

"Ok, sexy bebé wanger!" Courtney said in Spanish.

"Courtney…I have a surprise for you." Gwen said to Courtney.

"What's that Gwenny?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Eu vou falar português até que Shawnie cumsies tenha sido!" Gwen said as she was about to climax inside of Shawnie but completely in Portuguese to the surprise and arousal of Courtney.

"Portuguese…muy calientè!" Courtney said to Gwen making her blush.

"Si!" Gwen said as they kept pounding Shawnie until Shawnie was close.

"Wed Wanger close... Wangers, finish up hawd!" Shawnie said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Si, Wed Wanger! Diapey Wanger double lesbo fucky Cumsies supreme!" Gwen and Courtney said and they kept double pound Shawnie even harder as they soon climaxed hard.

"Ohhhh!" All three of them moaned and screamed as they came in their diapers as they panted, and got up before they started to clean up.

"Ohh…" Shawnie sighed.

"That was so awesome!" Shawnie said to them.

"Thankies Shawnie." Gwen and Courtney said to them as they took off their uniforms, kissed, and shared a hug before Shawnie began to leave.

"Shawnie." Courtney said as Shawnie stopped walking.

"What's up girls?" Shawnie asked.

"Can we please keep the uniforms?" Courtney asked her.

"Yeah can we?" Gwen asked her as well.

"Sure! As memory of the Diapey Wangers orgy party!" Shawnie answered as the trio hugged.

"Who knows…someday maybe we Diapey Wangers only can get together for another sleepover real soon." Shawnie said as she left.

"Oooooh!" Gwen and Courtney said as Scarlett arrived.

"Hello Gwen and Courtney." Scarlett said to them.

"Scarlett!" Gwen said as she and Scarlett hugged.

"Let me guess, you have a bondage idea?" Courtney asked Scarlett.

"Yes, but it's safe, okies?" Scarlett said to them.

"Okies bring it on." They answered her.

"I will!" Scarlett said back as she pulled out a strap-on dildo, some arousal cream, a paci-gag, and a vibrator.

"You two will choose who will be tied up." Scarlett said to them.

"Okies!" Gwen and Courtney said to Scarlett as they thought about it.

"Hmmm…" They said to themselves as Gwen grinned.

"You think what I'm thinking?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Yup…" Courtney answered Gwen as the two pointed their fingers at Scarlett.

"We choose you!" Courtney said to Scarlett who looked a bit surprised.

"Me?!" Scarlett asked Gwen and Courtney as they nodded.

"Oh…okies then." Scarlett said before Courtney grabbed the strap-on dildo, and placed it over her diaper while Gwen placed the paci-gag on Scarlett's mouth and soon poured some of the sex arousal cream onto Scarlett's diapered crotch, and onto Courtney's strap-on dildo baba.

"Mmm…" Scarlett moaned softly under the gag.

"We are going to enjoy this." Courtney said to Scarlett.

"Yup!" Gwen said back as before long, Scarlett was being pounded hard in her diapered ass by Courtney while Gwen used the vibrator on her diapered crotch.

"MMMMMMMMMM!" Scarlett moaned and muffled as she was enjoying it as Gwen and Courtney began to converse with each other.

"Gwenny, how in the world did you learn to speak Portuguese?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"During one of our trips, I learned the language for you since I want to sound sexy to you in bed, Amore." Gwen said as she gave Courtney a sexy wink like the one's that Alejandro would give out as Courtney immediately blushed heavily.

"Awww!" Courtney said as she and Gwen shared a quick kiss.

"Mmmmmmmm!" Scarlett moaned and screamed through the paci-gag.

"Mawmer!" Scarlett screamed through the gag.

"Hawder?" Gwen and Courtney asked her.

"Mmmm!" Scarlett muffled as she nodded her answer as Courtney started to pound her even harder, while Gwen increased the speed of the vibrator as it was set on high.

"MMMMMM!" Scarlett moaned and screamed through the gag as she was loving it as they kept it going until it was time.

"Ohhh! I'm gonna Cumsies!" Courtney screamed out.

"What about you, Scarlett?" Gwen asked her as she pulled the paci-gag out of Scarlett's mouth.

"OH! HOLY FUCK! YES! I am going to fucking Cumsies! VERY HAWD!" Scarlett shouted out.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Scarlett moaned out.

"Okies!" Gwen rubbed her harder while Courtney kept pounding away until Scarlett and Courtney climaxed hard as Courtney pulled out and Gwen stopped rubbing her area as Scarlett took off the paci-gag from her mouth.

"That was fun." Scarlett said as she left, carrying her bondage items as Josee was the next person.

"Bon Jour, Gwen and Courtney." Josee said to them.

"Bon Jour Josee." Courtney said back.

"Oh! You speak French." Josee said to Courtney.

"Oui bien sur." Courtney said right back as she spoke French right in front of Josee and Gwen.

"Let's French it up." Gwen said to Courtney and Gwen.

"OUI!" Courtney and Josee said to Gwen as they began their session by triple French Kissing each other.

"Mmmmm!" All three of them moaned passionately as the threesome started to do triple humpies while they rubbed each other's diapered areas hard.

"Mmmmmm!" All three of them moaned as they kept it up.

"Si doux!" Josee said to Courtney and Gwen.

"OUI OUI! JOSEE!" Courtney shouted at Josee as Gwen began to speak some Portuguese.

"Baby ama duras couecas!" Gwen said in Portuguese as the threesome stopped what they were doing.

"Why did you stop?" Gwen and Courtney asked Josee.

"Baby Josee wants to do twiple 69…with toys." Josee said as she pulled out three golden dildoes.

"Oooooh! Okies!" Gwen and Courtney said as they began doing the triple 69.

"OUI! OUI! OUI! Plus Fort! Pwease!" Josee said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Okies!" Gwen and Courtney said back as the three licked and pounded their areas harder and harder until it was time.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" All three of them moaned and muffled as they climaxed in their mouths as they swallowed each other's cumsies as they three hugged.

"That was a golden time." Josee said to Gwen and Courtney as she left.

"Mmm! That was so hawt!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"I agree... even hearing you speak French was super hawt!" Gwen said back as they kissed, and then they started to makeout briefly but passionately.

"MMMMMMM!" Both of them moaned as they kept making out until someone arrived out of nowhere.

"Hello there." Crimson said to Gwen and Courtney.

"AHH!" Gwen and Courtney screamed as they jumped because they saw Crimson as she wasn't wearing any of her makeup.

"Crimson?" Gwen and Courtney asked her.

"Yes, it's me." Crimson answered them.

"Wow, you look really different." Gwen said to Crimson.

"Gwen told me a lot about you." Courtney said to Crimson.

"Yeah, anyway...I gotta confess something, my name really isn't Crimson. It's Ashley." Crimson said as she revealed her real name.

"Really?" Gwen and Courtney asked her.

"Yup, Crimson is my goth name…I changed it when my parents died." Crimson said to them.

"Oh, we're so sorry." Gwen said to Crimson.

"No, it's alright! Besides, Baby vill hafa gaman." Crimson said as she spoke a bit of Icelandic to the surprise of Gwen.

"Icelandic?" Gwen asked Crimson who nodded.

"Awesome." Gwen said back.

"Thanks, now come on!" Crimson said to Gwen and Courtney as they started to makeout as Crimson rubbed Gwen's diapered area while Courtney did the same to Crimson's diapered area, and Gwen rubbed Courtney's diapered area as well.

"Mmmmm!" All three of them moaned and muffled as they were enjoying it.

"svo mjúkt! elskan elskar það!" Crimson said in Icelandic that it was "So Soft!" and "Darling loves it!" as Crimson was feeling euphoric.

"Si! Sí bebé le encanta esto!" Courtney said in Spanish that she loved it.

"Mmmmm!" Gwen moaned out.

"Atat de bun! atât de moale!" Gwen said in Romanian to the surprise of Crimson and Courtney.

"Romanian?" Courtney and Crimson asked Gwen who nodded.

"Hawt!" Crimson and Courtney said to Gwen who blushed.

"Thankies." Gwen said as they kept at it until the threesome stopped as Crimson had an idea.

"I have an idea." Crimson said to Gwen and Courtney.

"What's that?" Gwen and Courtney asked Crimson as she pulled out two strap-on dildoes.

"What do you say we show your wifey here…a fun time…Gothic Style." Crimson said to Gwen.

"Ooooh! A Double Goth fucky…nice!" Gwen said as she loved what Crimson was thinking.

"Si! Do it to me!" Courtney said to them, as Gwen and Crimson put on the strap-ons over their diapers as they began pounding Courtney as Trent was aroused and turned on as he finally resumed stroking his hard baba.

"Shit! Two Goths fucking a hot Latina former C.I.T...Woo!" Trent said as he stroked himself harder while Gwen and Crimson kept pounding Courtney even harder.

"Ahhhh! Fuck! Mmm, Más fuerte, Pwease!" Courtney said to Crimson and Gwen.

"Only if you say this." They said to Courtney.

"I, Courtney, am a slutty diapey wearing princess! Who absolutely wuv being pounded in both her ass and pussy by her sexy gothic Diapey wearing wifey, Gwen…" Gwen said before Crimson began to speak.

"And by the sexy Gothic chick, Crimson aka Ashely." Crimson/Ashley said to Courtney.

"Now!" The two goths said to Courtney.

"I, COURTNEY, AM A SLUTTY DIAPEY WEARING PWINCESS! WHO ABSOLUTELY WUVS BEING POUNDED IN BOTH HER ASS AND PUSSY BY MY SEXY GOTHIC DIAPEY WEARING WIFEY, GWEN! AND BY THE SEXY GOTHIC CRIMSON AKA ASHLEY!" Courtney screamed and shouted out.

"Good!" Crimson said as she and Gwen kept pounding Courtney even harder as she started to rub her diapered area, making her closer to climax.

"Ohhh!" Crimson moaned out in pleasure.

"Baby close!" Crimson said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Me too!" Gwen said back.

"Same here!" Trent said to the girls.

"Ahhh! Cumsies inside me! Make me your diapey slut! AHORA!" Courtney said to Gwen and Crimson as it was time.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" All four of them moaned and screamed as they screamed and moaned as they climaxed.

"That was fun." Crimson said as she left, as also Gwen, Courtney, and Trent cleaned up and Sierra arrived.

"Hiya." Sierra said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Hey Sierra." Gwen and Courtney said as the threesome hugged.

"Can I say how sorry I am for the way I acted during World Tour and All Stars?" Sierra asked them.

"Awwww…" Gwen and Courtney said as the threesome hugged.

"We accept your apology." Gwen and Courtney said to Sierra.

"Thankies, now let's get it on." Sierra said to them.

"Okies!" Gwen and Courtney said back as the threesome started to make out as Sierra started to rub both girls diapered areas.

"So soft, Baby wuvs it." Sierra said as she liked it.

"Thankies!" Gwen and Courtney said to her.

"Mmm! Baby liebt Rubine!" Sierra moaned as she spoke German, and soon all three sexy girls started to triple scissors each other's diapered areas.

"Mmm! So good!" Sierra said as she liked it.

"I agree!" Gwen said to Sierra.

"SI! SI!" Courtney said in agreement as she spoke Spanish as well.

"Talk more Spanish Princess." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies!" Courtney said in response to her wife's request.

"MMMM! el bebe ama el scissoring con los bebes del hawt!" Courtney moaned and said as she thought scissoring was hot in Spanish.

"Eu tambem! tao macho e mau!" Gwen spoke Portuguese.

"I AGWEE!" Sierra said in agreement as the three kept scissoring until they stopped.

"Sexy Twiple Dwooly 69?" Sierra asked them.

"YES!" Gwen and Courtney answered her as the three began babbling and drooling like babies as they began licking each other, with Courtney licking Gwen, Gwen licking Sierra, and Sierra licking Courtney as they began eating each other's pink and wet diapered areas while they were softly moaning and cooing like babies as well.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" The threesome was moaning, and cooing with such euphoria, glee, and ecstasy as they were also enjoying it like crazy.

"SO SOFT AND TASTY!" They passionately said to each other as Trent was stroking his hard baba.

"Damn! This is so hawt!" Trent said to himself as soon enough Sierra, Gwen, and Courtney were close.

"CUMSIES COMING!" They all shouted as they came inside of each other's mouths and they swallowed their cumsies.

"Mmmmmm…" All three of them swallowed their cumsies and moaned as they enjoyed it and cleaned each other up.

"That was so hawt and so much fun!" Sierra said to Gwen and Courtney as they hugged and then Sierra left, as Zoey arrived.

"Hey girls!" Zoey said to them.

"Zoey!" Gwen and Courtney said as the trio hugged and kissed as they started to makeout.

"Mmmm!" They moaned before Zoey then started to lick Courtney's diapered area, and she rubbed Gwen's diapered area as well.

"Ohhhh! YES!" Gwen and Courtney moaned and shouted as they loved what they were doing.

"Mmmmmmmmmm!" Zoey muffled and moaned as she pulled her tongue out.

"Baby Courtney tasty so sweet… and Baby Gwenny is so softies!" Zoey said to them making them heavily blush.

"Awwww…thankies!" Gwen and Courtney said as Zoey continued licking, and rubbing the two while they started to rub her hair and started to share a hot kiss together.

"Mmmmmmmmmm!" Gwen and Courtney moaned softly, yet passionately as they kept making out until the threesome started to pleasure each other diapered areas with a triple headed dildo.

"Ohhhhhh! FUCK!" Gwen and Courtney moaned and shouted in pleasure and delight.

"HAWDER! FUCK BABY ZOEY HAWDER LIKE MY MIKEY BOO! HI MIKE!" Zoey said as she waved and winked at the camera as the trio kept at it until they had an even sexier idea as they stopped.

"How about two of us, fuck the other one?" Zoey said to the girls.

"Yes!" Courtney said as Zoey grabbed two strap-on dildoes and then she handed one to Courtney.

"Oh! You mean us…fuck Gwenny?" Courtney asked Zoey who nodded.

"Call it even for when me and Gwenny fucked you during my Merry Christmas Orgy Party, and call it even when you two fucked me during your sleepover." Zoey said to them.

"Okies!" Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey as Gwen got on all fours as Zoey and Courtney began pounding her hard with Zoey pounding her diapered ass, while Courtney was having oral sex with Gwenny.

"Mmmmmmmmm!" Zoey moaned out in delight.

"Gwenny has such a big tight diapey ass." Zoey said before she smacked her ass.

"Totes, A Gwenny le encanta ser follada en el culo, ¿cierto bebé?" Courtney replied back to Zoey, and asked Gwen in Spanish if she liked to be pounded hard as Courtney stopped the oral sex so Gwen could answer.

"Si! I wuv being fuck hawd in my diapey ass! Now, less talky more fucky! Fuck me in both of my holes hawd!" Gwen answered, and requested Zoey and Courtney to pound her hard.

"Okies!" Zoey and Courtney said as they started to pound her holes hard as Zoey was pounding her butt while Courtney was pounding her diapered area.

"Mmmm! So hawt!" Zoey moaned softly and said to Gwen.

"Yes, Yes Yes! Hawder! Pwease!" Gwen shouted, begged, and pleaded.

"Okies, Baby!" Courtney said as the two increased their pounding as Gwen and Courtney shared another kiss while Zoey groped Gwenny chest and kissed her neck like a Vampire.

"Mmmm!" The three moaned as it was time.

"We're Gonna Cumsies!" Zoey, Courtney, and Gwen said to each other.

"Cumsies inside me, now!" Gwen shouted at Courtney and Zoey.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The threesome moaned and screamed as they climaxed as Zoey and Courtney pulled out as the three cleaned up and changed their diapers.

"Zoey, I owe you an apology for what happened during all-stars between you and Gwen. I know that we've bonded but I never truly apologized to you Zoey, even though Gwen and I made up so do you accept my apology?" Courtney apologized and asked Zoey if she accepted the apology then Zoey pulled Courtney into a hug.

Of course, I forgive you Courtney! We're all buddies now, Right Gwen?" Zoey accepted the apology and asked Gwen.

"Yay!" Gwen cheered as she hugged Courtney and Zoey.

"Diapey Buddies!" Gwen answered Zoey as the trio hugged once more while Zoey kissed the two.

"Whoa!" Gwen said as she was surprised.

"Friendly ain't you?" Gwen asked Zoey.

"Hehehe, yeah." Zoey answered.

"Bye!" Zoey said as she left.

"That was a hell of a hawt moment." Trent said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Thankies!" They said as Eva and Jo arrived.

"Eva and Jo?" Gwen and Courtney asked them.

"Yeah." Eva answered them.

"Gotta problem with that?" Jo asked them.

"Nope." Gwen answered.

"No." Courtney answered.

"But why together?" Gwen asked Eva and Jo.

"My idea since she and I are both Jockettes." Eva explained to them before Jo was next.

"We wanted to show you two how tough we are!" Jo finished their answer.

"Okies!" Gwen and Courtney said as the four soon started to make out as Jo rubbed Gwen and Eva rubbed Courtney

"Ohhhh!" Gwen and Courtney moaned passionately.

"So, Eva…how is everything with Adam?" Gwen asked Eva.

"Awesome! He's the first guy to get me! He's sweet yet very athletic... and hawt!" Eva said as she blushed heavily thinking about Adam.

"Cool!" Gwen said to Eva.

"So, Jo…how's everything with Brick? Plus, how do you and Brick like wearing the diapers?" Courtney asked Jo.

"To be honest, great! Sure, he and I had our rivalry in Total drama but he's a sweet guy... strong too! Also, he and I do like these diapeys... it's even hawt to wear during sex." Jo answered Courtney.

"We agree on that!" Gwen and Courtney replied back as the four began scissoring together as they start it off at a soft pace.

"Ahhhhh…AHHHHHHHHH!" The foursome moaned softly.

"So hawt! Really Hawt!" Trent said as he started to stroke his baba hard.

"Mmmm! Oh! I really wanna Cumsies all over you Gwen!" Trent said to Gwen.

"Why don't you do it to me and Courtney when you're close to Cumsies." Gwen said to Trent.

"Okies!" Trent said to Gwen and Courtney as they kept at it as Trent kept stroking his hard baba.

"CUMSIES COMING!" Eva and Jo said to Gwen and Courtney.

"SAME FOR US!" Gwen and Courtney said back as they pulled each other into a quadruple tongue kiss as they came hard, and Eva and Jo left while Trent was still stroking.

"Ohhhhhh!" Trent moaned out in pure pleasure.

"I'm gonna cumsies too!" Trent said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Give it to us!" Gwen and Courtney as they opened their mouths as Trent began to climax all over their faces.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Trent moaned as he came all over their faces and mouths as Gwen and Courtney swallowed Trent's cumsies.

"Mmmmm! Cweamy and sweet." They said to Trent.

"Thankies…man I miss doing that to you Gwenny." Trent said to Gwen who blushed.

"Yeah, but my heart is with Courtney." Gwen said as she and Courtney kissed.

"Am I your favorite guy?" Trent asked Gwen.

"Even though my heart is with Court now, I will always think of you as of my man." Gwen answered Trent.

"Thankies." Trent said to Gwen as they hugged before Izzy arrived.

"Hi girls! Hi Trent!" Izzy said to the threesome.

"Hey Izzy!" They said back as Izzy, Gwen, and Courtney began by making out.

"Mmmmmm!" All three of them moaned as they were enjoying it until Izzy pushed them onto the bed as she began to rub both of their diapered areas.

"Mmm! Izzy wuvs wubbing baby's pussies!" Izzy said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Ohhh! Mas!" Courtney said as she meant "More" in Spanish.

"Hawder, Izzy!" Gwen said to her.

"Nice! Really nice." Trent said as he liked what Izzy was doing as Trent stroked his baba hard once more.

"Until we want your Cumsies again, can you Cumsies in your diaper only?" Gwen asked Trent.

"Sure, Gwen!" Trent answered her as Izzy had a sexy idea.

"How about you two fuck baby Izzy hawd! And I really mean hawd!" Izzy said to Gwen and Courtney in third person.

"Okies!" Gwen and Courtney said as they placed Strap-on dildoes over their diapers, as they started to pound Izzy in both her holes.

"AHHHHHHHH! This feels so good in my diapey!" Izzy said as she was loving what Gwen and Courtney were doing.

"Damn right! You've been a crazy naughty baby slut!" Courtney said to Izzy.

Si Si! Izzy been very bad! Make Izzy go boom boom!" Izzy said in her third person thing.

"Only if you say that I, Izzy, am a sexy and crazy diapey baby who wuvs being fucked hawd by the now known queens of the Diapey babies!" Gwen said to Izzy.

"Heather made you queens?" Izzy asked them.

"Yup... now say it!" Courtney answered, then demanded it.

"I IZZY AM A SEXY AND CRAZY DIAPEY BABY GIRLS WHO WUVS BEING FUCKED HAWD BY THE NOW KNOWN QUEEN OF THE DIAPEY BABIES GWEN AND COURTNEY!" Izzy said to Gwen and Courtney to their delight.

"Good!" Gwen and Courtney said as the two increased their pounding as Izzy started to scream.

"Ahhhhhh!" Izzy screamed and moaned out happily.

"Explosivo is going to boom boom super hawd in her diapey!" Izzy/Explosivo said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Us too!" Gwen and Courtney said to Izzy as they kept at it until it was time.

"Ohhhh!" All three of them moaned and screamed out as they all climaxed in their diapers.

"Mmmmmmm!" Trent moaned as he came in his diaper as well, then Gwen and Courtney pulled out and started to pant while Izzy was panting also as they cleaned up, and hugged each other.

"Izzy wuvs this, Bye Bye!" Izzy said as she exited by doing a backflip and then, Amy and Sammy arrived with Pom-Poms in their hands.

"Hello there!" The twins said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Hi!" Gwen and Courtney said to the twins.

"Wanna see our newest cheer?" The twins asked them.

"Sure!" Gwen and Courtney answered the twins who stood erect ready to do some cheerleading.

"Ready!" Amy said to her twin sister.

"Okies!" Sammy said back.

"RA RA! Hear our cheer, we're the sexy diapey cheerleaders! RA RA! 1,2,3, we're here to fuck and pweasure the sexy diapey queens!" The twins said in their newest cheer which they were dancing at first as Gwen and Courtney liked it.

"Yay!" Gwen and Courtney cheered even as they loved it as Amy started off the next portion of the cheer.

"RA RA! Gwen so hawt! She can melt the polar icecaps!" Amy chanted and cheered as her cheer was obviously for Gwen which made her blush.

"RA! RA! Courtney so hawt! She's the new queen of the sun!" Sammy chanted and cheered as her cheer was for Courtney which made her blush like crazy.

"So…did you like it?" The twins asked.

"No." Gwen and Courtney answered which made the twins gasped fearing that they would hate it.

"We wuv it!" Gwen and Courtney said to the twins.

"Yay!" The twins cheered as the foursome started off their sexy sex session with Amy and Courtney making out while Sammy licking Gwen's diapered area.

"Mmmmm! Yes! Good baby!" Gwen said as she was liking Sammy licking her diapered area.

"Mmmm!" Sammy moaned and muffled as she rubbed her diapered area.

"Mmm... you're so hawt!" Amy said to Courtney

"You too, and your sister!" Courtney said as they started to scissors each other while Sammy and Gwen started humping each other.

"So hawt!" Trent said as he strokes himself harder and meanwhile…downstairs.

Taylor, Kelly, Heather, Rachel, and Joy were having a conversation.

"Mommy, I have an idea." Taylor said to Kelly.

"What is it?" Kelly asked her daughter.

"I'm thinking that you, and I bring Heather and Rachel, and we also invite Joy as the Mommies can pleasure us baby girls. What do you think of that?" Taylor said to Kelly, Heather, Rachel, and Joy who loved the idea.

"Oooooooh!" All four said to Taylor.

"I wuv that idea!" Joy said to Taylor.

"Me too!" Rachel said to Taylor also.

"Me three!" Heather said as well to Taylor.

"Hmm…an all mother and daughter diapey sex session... I wuv it!" Kelly said to her own daughter.

"So, we'll do it?" Taylor asked Kelly.

"Yes, we will." Kelly said as the five women hugged each other while Gwen and Courtney, and the twins were still going at it as they were quadruple scissoring each other now.

"Ohhhhhhhh! FUCK YES!" The twins moaned and said in pure pleasure.

"Babies super softie!" Gwen said to the twins.

"And super wet!" Courtney said to the twins as well.

"Thankies!" The twins said as they went harder and faster until it was time.

"Oh! I'm close!" Courtney said happily and euphorically.

"Me too!" Gwen, and the twins said as well.

"So am I!" Trent said as he was about to climax.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The foursome climaxed as they shared a hot, sexy tongue kiss and they hugged.

"That was the hawtest cheer we've ever given." The twins said as they left as Trent was still stroking his hard guitar.

"Forget what I said…Cumsies all over me and Courtney pwease?" Gwen begged Trent to climax all over them.

"Okies! Here it comes!" Trent said as he went harder and harder as Gwen and Courtney opened their mouths and stuck out their tongues and it was time.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Trent moaned as he came all over Gwen and Courtney's faces and mouths.

"Mmmmmm!" Trent groaned and grunted as he came also over their beautiful boobs as well.

"You're So Hawt, Trent!" Gwen said to Trent.

"Hehehe, Thankies." Trent said as he decided to go shirtless by taking off his shirt as he displayed a beautiful chest as Gwen and Courtney were turned on.

"Whoa!" Gwen and Courtney said as they whistled sexually until Kelly, Taylor, Heather, Joy, and Rachel arrived.

"Hi." Gwen and Courtney said to the five women.

"What are you ladies doing here?" Courtney asked them.

"Mommy…what's going on here?" Gwen asked Joy which was her Mother.

"It was my baby Taylor's idea." Kelly started to explain before her daughter Taylor took over.

"I thought that maybe all of our mommies can have a sexy moment with their babies... together." Taylor said to Gwen and Courtney.

"But my mommy is with our babies." Courtney said as she was referring to her mother watching Courtney and Gwen's babies Maybelle, Brady, and Lita for the weekend.

"Don't worry...you're my daughter in law so you're my baby as well." Joy said to Courtney making her smile.

"Yeah... plus, I enjoyed being fucked by my mommy." Heather said,

"Me too, baby." Rachel said to Heather as well before they shared a quick hug.

"Courtney... you wanna?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"YES! Let's do it!" Courtney said as the seven women began

Soon all the mothers and daughters began having diaper sex with each other by making out and softly rubbing each other's diapered coochies and their diapered asses as well.

"Holy...Shit!" Trent said who was more aroused than ever as he was in for probably the hottest sex session of the night so far but decided not to stroke himself.

"Mmmmmm! Mommy so hawt!"

"Baby Heather is hawt too!" Rachel said back to Heather as they continued as Kelly and Taylor were sexy with each other.

"Mmmm! Mommy wuvs her baby" Kelly said to Taylor.

"Taylor wuvs her mommy too!" Taylor said to Kelly as they kept going.

"MMMMMMM! MOMMY IS MUY HAWT!" Gwen and Courtney said to Joy.

"Thankies!" Joy said to Gwen and Courtney as not before long, all the mommies started to fuck their daughters, while Courtney was being fucked by Joy since she was using a double strap-on dildo.

"Ahhhhhhhh! HAWDER MOMMIES, GO HAWDER!" Taylor, Heather, Gwen, and Courtney said to their respective Mothers and Mother-In-Laws.

"Okies babies!" Kelly, Rachel, and Joy said back as they kept pounding their daughters while Trent kept filming.

"Wish I can stroke my hawd guitar to this but watching Gwen, with her mother, the grandmother of the kid I helped Gwen and Courtney with... it would be wrong, and I would feel sick.

"How sweet! Oh! Of you, Trent!" Gwen said to him.

"Mmmmmmmmm!" Gwen and Courtney moaned as they tongue kissed each other while Joy kept pounding them.

"Thankies, but it's still so hot, can I please stroke it? I'll cumsies inside of my diaper, I promise." Trent asked and said to Gwen.

"Go ahead... but only once." Gwen answered Trent.

YES! Trent said as he started to stroke himself really fast while the mommies and daughters were close to climaxing.

"OH! BABIES, MOMMIES GONNA CUMSIES IN OUR DIAPEYS!" The Mommies said to their daughters.

"US TOO! HAWDER, MOMMIES!" The daughters said back at their Mommies as Trent placed his hard baba back inside of his diaper and kept stroking it as now the Mothers and Daughters are getting closer and closer as now they were doing a sexy bumpies/humpies/scissoring sex position.

"WE WUV YOU BABIES!" The Mothers said to their daughters.

"WE WUV YOU TOO MOMMIES!" The daughters said to their mothers as all seven women made out as they all exploded in their diapers, and a bit of it on the floor.

"Ohhhhh!" Taylor, Kelly, Heather, Rachel, Joy, Gwen, and Courtney moaned during their epically loud climax.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm!" Trent moaned and groaned as he climaxed in his diaper also.

"SHIT! THAT WAS HAWT!" Trent said to all seven women.

"Thankies." They said as they cleaned up their mess, changed each other's diapers and had a mommy and daughter group hug before Kelly, Taylor, Heather, Rachel, and Joy left, and Dakota arrived.

"Hello there, sexy diapey queens." Dakota said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Hiya Dakota." Gwen and Courtney said to her.

"I brought my paparazzi so we can have some Hollywood fun, don't worry this sex session won't go viral." Dakota said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Okies." Gwen said back to Dakota.

"Let's get it on." Courtney said to Dakota.

"Smile, girls." Dakota said as they started to makeout and rub their bodies while the cameras were taking their photos.

"Mmmmm!" All three of them moaned briefly until Gwen began to speak.

"Baby Dakota é um bebê de fraldas sexy!" Gwen said as she spoke Portuguese.

"Uno ... que merece ser follado super duro!" Courtney said in Spanish basically that they wanted to fuck Dakota really hard.

"YES! I want super hawd fuckys from diapey queens!" Dakota answered them as Gwen and Courtney grabbed strap-on dildoes and began to ram Dakota hard as Courtney pound her ass while Gwen fucked her diapered pussy and they weren't going easy.

"YES YES YES! MMMMM! Fuck me like my Sammy Bear did! OHHHHH!" Dakota shouted, screamed, and moaned as she was loving it as Gwen and Courtney kept at it.

"You wuv this don't ya?" Gwen and Courtney asked Dakota.

"YES! YES I DO! KEEP GOING HAWDER ON MY PUSSY AND ASS!" Dakota answered them.

"As long as you call me and Court...The Sexiest Diapey Queens ever, and say this…" Gwen said before she began telling Dakota what to say.

"I Dakota Miller, wuv being fucking in diapeys by the queens like my Sammy Whammy Bear! Keep fucking me until the Diapey Queens not only Cumsies in my diapey pussy and ass but also spray your Cumsies all over me!" Gwen said to Dakota

"Say it now!" Gwen and Courtney said to Dakota.

"Okies! Gwen and Courtney are the sexiest Diapey Queens in the whole wide world! And I Dakota Miller, wuv being fucked in diapeys by the queens like my Sammy Whammy Bear! Keep fucking me until the Diapey Queens not only Cumsies in my diapey pussy and ass but also spray your Cumsies all over me!" Dakota said to them.

"Good baby slut!" Gwen said to Dakota.

"Who's a hawt naughty blonde baby?" Courtney asked Dakota.

"I am!" Dakota answered them as Gwen and Courtney went harder and harder until it was time.

"Ohhhhhhh FUCK YES!" Dakota moaned and screamed out as Gwen and Courtney climaxed inside of Dakota as they pulled out and cumsies all over her as well.

"Mmmmmm! SO CWEAMY!" Dakota swallowed it and said that she liked their Cumsies.

"Good girl." Gwen and Courtney said as they cleaned up, kissed, and hugged each other before Dakota left and Dawn arrived.

"Greetings Gwendolyn, and Courtney." Dawn greeted them.

"Hello Dawn." Gwen and Courtney said to Dawn.

"Shall we make sweet diapey love now?" Dawn asked them.

"Yes, pwease!" Courtney answered as the trio started to makeout as Gwen began licking Dawn while Courtney and Dawn continued kissing each other until the threesome had an even sexier idea.

"Twiple Bumpies?" Dawn asked them.

"Yay!" Gwen and Courtney cheered as the three started to bump each other hard while Trent filmed it and began stroke his baba again.

"Mmmm! So hawt!" Trent said as the trio soon started to rub their diapered areas while they kept bumping each other hard.

"Ahhh! ¡El bebé ama bumpies colosales! Mmmm!" Courtney said as she spoke Spanish.

"Mais difíceis! Baby Gwenny quer bugs mais difíceis!" Gwen spoke next as she was speaking Portuguese.

"Madre Gaia, fai tutti I cumsies molto presto! Ahhhh!" Dawn spoke an entirely different language that Gwen and Courtney haven't heard in ages.

"Italian?!" Gwen and Courtney asked Dawn who nodded.

"Hawt." They said to Dawn.

"Thankies, Mike and Zoey taught it to me one weekend." Dawn said to them as they kept at it until it was time.

"Ohhhh! Cumsies coming!" Gwen shouted out.

"Si! Go Hawder!" Courtney said as well.

"Mother Gaia... we are coming very soon! Ahhhh!" Dawn shouted out as well.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" All three screamed as they climaxed hard.

"Mmm! Yes!" Dawn moaned softly and said after her climax as it felt so good.

"Dawn, may we ask... when did Mike and Zoey taught you?" Gwen asked her.

"Hehehe." Dawn giggled as she heavily blushed.

"You want to know?" Dawn asked Gwen and Courtney as they nodded.

"We had a very intimate and sexy three-way a long time ago." Dawn whispered it to them.

"Oh!" Gwen and Courtney said as Dawn smiled as she left and Anne Maria arrived.

"Hi!" Anne Maria said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Hey!" Courtney and Gwen said back.

"Let's get it on." Anne Maria said to them.

"Okies." They said back as they began making out.

"Mmmmmm…!" All three moaned during their sexy makeout session.

"Mmm! Baby Anne Maria wuv Hawt makeout

"Gwenny wuvs it too!" Gwen said and before long, she and Anne Maria started to hump each other while Courtney used dildo on Anne Maria's mouth.

"Mmmm! So soft." Gwen moaned and said.

"Like that huh?" Courtney asked Anne Maria.

"Mmmmm!" Anne Maria moaned and muffled out a "Yes" for her answer.

"Can I ask you something Gwen?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Sure." Gwen answered.

"Gwenny...we have three kids already." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Yeah..." Gwen said back.

"I love them as much as I love you, and as much as I love wearing diapers and having hot, sexy, and fun diaper sex." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Same here." Gwen said in agreement.

"I am wondering how much longer should we do it?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Wearing Diapers and having diaper sex you mean?" Gwen responded with a question of her own.

"Yeah." Courtney answered right back.

"Maybe we can do it forever." Gwen said to Courtney.

"But what about the children?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Oh yeah... maybe we should for a bit but tell them this sort of life when they are old enough." Gwen said to Courtney in response.

"Okies!" Courtney said as they shared a kiss while Anne Maria was still being humped by Gwen and still sucking on the dildo.

"Mmmm!" Anne Maria moaned and muffled.

"But, once the kids are out of the nest…" Courtney said with a sexual smirk on her face.

"Maybe we can start it back?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"That sounds like a great idea, besides we'll still look hot, we'll just do it naturally and without Botox." Gwen answered right back as they kissed again.

"Mmm!" Anne Maria moaned and muffled once more as she pulled the dildo out of her mouth.

"Less talky! More sexy loving with me!" Anne Maria said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Okies." Gwen and Courtney said with a sexual smirk/grin on their faces as they had a plan to get back at Anne Maria for interrupting them during what appeared to be an important conversation.

 **Meanwhile…downstairs.**

Dawn and Zoey were talking.

"So, Dawn, you spoke Italian to Gwen and Courtney." Zoey said to Dawn.

"Indeed, I even told them... about our little three-way with Michael." Dawn responded back and told Zoey as she blushed heavily.

"Dawn!" Zoey shouted.

"I'm sorry." Dawn said to Zoey.

"It's okay, you're my BFF and I forgive you." Zoey said as the two hugged while Gwen and Courtney were pounding Anne Maria hard with Strap-on Dildos as punishment for interruption.

"You should never interrupt someone…especially us!" Gwen said to Anne Maria.

"Now take your punishment!" Courtney said to Anne Maria as they kept pounding Anne Maria.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Anne Maria moaned and groped her breast while they were pounding her.

"I'm so sorry! I've been very bad, I deserve to be punished!" Anne Maria said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Good! Bad Baby deserves to be punished." Gwen and Courtney said to Anne Maria.

"I'll never interrupt anyone ever again!" Anne Maria promised them that she'll never interrupt anyone ever again.

"Good!" Courtney said as they kept at it while Courtney and Gwen shared another kiss until it was Cumsies time once again.

"Ohh! Cumsies time!" Gwen said to Courtney and Anne Maria.

"Fill baby up now! Pwease!" Anne Maria begged them to do so as they kept going as they soon climaxed inside of her.

"Ahhhhhhhh…Yeah." Gwen and Courtney moaned and said as they pulled out of Anne Maria's areas.

"Mmmm! So hawt!" Anne Maria hugged them as she left, Gwen and Courtney took off the strap-ons and cleaned up, and then Miles arrived.

"Hello there." Miles said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Hey." Gwen and Courtney said back at Miles.

"My wife and I are wondering about something." Courtney said to Miles.

"What is it?" Miles asked Courtney.

"What's the difference between being a vegan and a vegetarian?" Courtney and Gwen asked Miles.

"Oh! Well... Vegans and Vegetarians don't eat meat however vegans also don't eat any dairy nor egg or anything animal related. Also, we vegans don't use anything kind of product that's animal tested." Miles explained to them.

"Oooooh." Gwen and Courtney said to Miles as they were fascinated.

"Plus, Vegetarians eat dairy and wear product tested on animals." Courtney said to Miles.

"Yes…now may we start?" Miles asked them.

"Yeah." Gwen and Courtney answered Miles as they began by making out.

"Mmmmm!" All three of them moaned as Miles starts to rub Gwen's diapered area, while Courtney rubs Miles diapered area, and Gwen rubs Courtney's diapered area as they were having a triple rubbies.

"MMMMMMMMM!" All three of them moaned louder as they were enjoying it.

"Mmmmmm! So softies!" Miles said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Thankies!" Gwen and Courtney said to Miles.

"You too!" They said to Miles also as they kept at it while Trent recorded it all.

"Can you speak more Spanish please Princess?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Awww, sure!" Courtney answered Gwen.

"Miles, eres tan sexy y sexy! ¡Usted también, mi wifey atractivo del bebé!" Courtney said in Spanish that Miles was attractive.

"Thankies." Miles said as she blushed.

"Hawt!" Gwen said to Courtney, as then they started to bump each other's diapered areas as they began doing triple bumpies.

"Mmmmm!" Gwen, Courtney, and Miles moaned in delightful pleasure.

"Hawder! Pwease!" Miles said as she requested Gwen and Courtney to go harder.

"After you say this... I, Miles, wuv having diapey sex with Gwen and Courtney!" Courtney said to Miles.

"I, Miles McGrady wuv having Diapey Sex with Gwen and Courtney!" Miles said to them.

"Good." Gwen and Courtney said to Miles as the threesome kept at it until it was time.

"Gonna Cumsies!" Gwen shouted.

"Me too!" Courtney and Miles said also.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The trio screamed and moaned as they climaxed hard.

"Mmm! So fun!" Miles said as they all hugged as Miles left and The Cadets arrived.

"Freeze!" They cadets said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Oh no!" Courtney said as she sounded scared but she was really pretending.

"You two are under arrest." Sanders said to Gwen and Courtney.

"On what charges officer?" Gwen asked them.

"Tell them MacArthur." Sanders said to MacArthur.

"The charge is an easy one, the charge is…being too sexy in those diapeys!" MacArthur said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Oh really?" Courtney asked the Cadets as they nodded.

"Is there a way to be freed?" Gwen asked the Cadets.

"Yes, there is." Sanders answered as she and MacArthur put on large black strap-on dildoes which looked a lot like their nightsticks.

"By taking our own Police Brutality." MacArthur explained to Gwen and Courtney.

"Oooooooh…" Gwen and Courtney said as they thought about it for a minute.

"Deal." Gwen and Courtney said as they accepted their offer.

"Good." The Cadets said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Wait a minute though." Courtney said as The Cadets looked confused.

"After we are released…you let us fuck you both, I'm a former C.I.T and I am a lawyer who is on Sabbatical.

"Yay!" Gwen said as she cheered.

"Done!" The Cadets said as they began their session as MacArthur was pounding Courtney's diapered ass, while Sanders was pounding Gwen's diapered area.

"You have the right to remain sexy!" Sanders shouted out.

"Take our punishment!" MacArthur said to them as well.

"Ohhhhhhh! Yes officers!" Gwen and Courtney moaned and said to The Cadets until they swapped as now MacArthur was pounding Gwen, and Sanders was pounding Courtney.

"OHHHHHHH! OHHHHH! YES! YES! YES!" Gwen and Courtney moaned and shouted in euphoric pleasure.

"FUCK US HAWD OFFICERS!" Gwen shouted at them.

"FUCK US UNTIL WE CUMSIES!" Courtney shouted at them as well.

"Alrighty." The Cadets said as they kept it going until it was time.

"Cumsies Time!" The Cadets said as the two kept pounding until they climaxed inside of Gwen and Courtney.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Courtney and Gwen screamed and moaned as they came as The Cadets pulled out and released them.

"Are we free?" Courtney asked them.

"Yup." Sanders answered as they cleaned up, then Gwen and Courtney tackled the Cadets.

"Hey!" The Cadets shouted.

"Now it's our turn." Gwen said to them.

"Remember…" Courtney said to them as well making The Cadets remember.

"Oh… right." The Cadets said to Gwen and Courtney.

Then, Gwen and Courtney began having their way with The Cadets as they went crazy with the poundings as Gwen and Courtney were wearing midnight blue and green strap-on dildos over their diapers as they started to speak foreign languages and talk dirty also.

"Fuck fuck fuck! Sim! Tome nossa dura punição, cadetes!" Gwen shouted in Portuguese.

"¡Ustedes dos son policías calientes pero sucios, usted merece esto!" Courtney shouted as she was plowing MacArthur's diapered ass while Gwen was pounding Sanders's diapered area.

"Ahhhh! Shit!" The Cadets moaned and cursed as they were enjoying it.

"Looks like we're now being fucked hawd!" Sanders said to MacArthur.

"Like we did to the others, Ohhhh!" MacArthur said back to Sanders as she also moaned in pleasure and delight.

"HAWDER! HAWDER! HAWDER DIAPEY QUEEN COURTNEY AND DIAPEY QUEEN GWEN!" The Cadets shouted and screamed out to Gwen and Courtney.

"Okies!" Gwen and Courtney said to The Cadets as they went harder and harder until it was time.

"CUMSIES TIME!" Gwen and Courtney shouted as they started to climax all over their sexy bodies.

"Mmmmmm!" Gwen and Courtney moaned out as they climaxed inside of their areas.

"Ahhhhhh! YES!" The Cadets moaned and shouted as they climaxed as well, then Gwen and Courtney pulled out of The Cadets diapered areas as they cleaned up, and left as Lindsay arrived with her Admiral Hat on.

"Lindsay!" Gwen said to Lindsay.

"That's Admiral Lindsay Her Hotness to you." Lindsay said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Well then, you have to deal with the Diapey Queens." Gwen and Courtney said to Lindsay.

"Okies then." Lindsay said as the trio play fought "not for real" as The Diapey Queens pinned The Admiral down.

"Oh man!" Lindsay said as she was impressed by their play-fighting skills.

"Now Admiral Lindsay your Hotness." Courtney said to Lindsay before Gwen was next.

"Time to feel the pleasure of the new diapey queens." Gwen said before the two started to rub and lick Lindsay's area hard.

"Mmmm!" Gwen and Courtney moaned and muffled as they were enjoying it.

"Ohhhh! Yes! More hawd lickies for Admiral Lindsay Her Hotness Pwease?!" Lindsay demanded/asked/requested Gwen and Courtney to go harder and to give more.

"Okies, Admiral Lindsay. Your Hotness!" Gwen and Courtney said back as they kept at it until Lindsay started to speak a language that would surprise both women.

"Admiral Lindsay Hennes Hotness wuvs hawd lickies från diapey queens! Mmmmmmm!" Lindsay said as she spoke Swedish and English and moaned passionately.

"Swedish, Hawt!" Gwen said as Lindsay blush and then she and Courtney began to double hump Lindsay hard.

"Mmmmmm! So Softies!" Gwen said to Lindsay who groped her gigantic breasts.

"Ahhhhh!" Lindsay moaned as she groped them once more.

"More! Mer humpies!" Lindsay said as she wanted more in English and in Swedish.

"Swedish, that's so hawt!" Courtney said as Lindsay blushed once again.

"Thankies!" Lindsay said back as they kept at it until it was time.

"Ahhh! The Admiral is close!" Lindsay said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Us too!" Gwen and Courtney said as all three soon climaxed hard.

"Mmmmmm!" Lindsay, Gwen, and Courtney moaned softly as they enjoyed their climax while Trent was still stroking his baba.

"Nice!" Trent said as he stopped his stroking as Lindsay tasted their Cumsies while Gwen and Courtney tasted Lindsay's.

"Mmmm! Tasty!" The threesome said as they hugged, kissed, and cleaned up before Lindsay left as Jasmine arrived.

"G'day my friends." Jasmine said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Hey Jasmine." Courtney and Gwen said to her as the threesome hugged.

"Are you ready?" Jasmine asked them.

"Yes!" They answered Jasmine as she grinned before she pushed them both down and placed Gwen on top of Courtney.

"OH!" Both of them shouted because of the collision.

"Oooohh…me likey this a lot." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Me too, I like it when I'm on top also." Courtney said to Gwen as well.

"Jasmine is on the hunt... for the Queens coochies." Jasmine said as if she were like Steve Irwin as she pounced on their areas.

"Mmmmmmmmmm!" Jasmine then began to lick both Gwen and Courtney's diapered areas.

"Holy!" Gwen shouted as she was surprised and aroused.

"Shit!" Courtney shouted also as she was surprised and aroused as well then the two locked lips and tongue kissed while Jasmine kept licking, and licking.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm…!" All three of them were moaning and muffling as they were turned on and horny as the two stopped kissing to finish their talk from earlier.

"I have given it more thought, and I do want to do this forever and about the kids, we can go have a secret romantic weekend every year, and we can have Diapey Sex every day none-stop during the romantic weekend and we can do it every chance we can during our second, third, hell even our fourth Honeymoon!" Gwen said as Courtney was blushing heavily like an anime school girl and giggling.

"So, what do you think of that?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Okies!" Courtney answered as they soon kissed like crazy as Jasmine stopped licking and she decided to do something crazy, yet sexy.

"Hehehe." Jasmine chuckled as she pulled out a strap on dildo and placed it on over her diaper.

"Here comes a nice fucking and an even nicer rubbing." Jasmine soon thrust into the two pussies, rubbing them like she was fucking a big pussy.

"Mmmm!" Jasmine moaned softly as she was enjoying it.

"Ohhh! Yes! Hawder!" Gwen and Courtney shouted in pure pleasure.

"You wuv this don't you?" Jasmine asked Gwen and Courtney.

"YES! YES!" They answered Jasmine.

 **Meanwhile Shawnie and Marley were chatting downstairs.**

"So, about these diapers." Marley said to Shawnie.

"What about it Mars-Bars?" Shawnie asked Marley.

"You said in the Christmas Episode of Total Drama Babies while making your sexy tape that if you could, you could wear the diapers forever." Marley said to Shawnie.

"Yeah." Shawnie responded back.

"Are you sure about that?" Marley asked her.

"Well... Yes... I mean... maybe." Shawnie answered as Zoey and Dakota were chatting about the same thing on the other side of the room.

"Have you ever thought about wearing the diapers forever?" Zoey asked Dakota.

"Yes... But sometimes I have doubts, how about you?" Dakota asked Zoey.

Yeah... I mean they feel so good." Zoey answered Dakota, and responded back.

"I know!" Dakota said to Zoey.

 **Meanwhile, back upstairs Jasmine, Gwen, and Courtney were now doing a Triple 69.**

"MMMMMMMMM…!" All three of them moaned and muffled as Gwen was licking Courtney, Courtney was licking Jasmine, and Jasmine was licking Gwen.

"Mmmmmmmm!" The threesome were licking and moaning away as Trent was stroking his baba, enjoying this sexy display.

"So so so hawt!" Trent shouted as he kept stroking until it was time.

"Cumsies coming!" The threesome shouted as they kept on licking, and rubbing their diapered areas and they kept moaning it was time.

"Mmmm!" The three moaned and muffled as they exploded all over their sexy faces, and Trent began to explode once more.

"Ohhhhh!" Trent moaned as he came inside of his diaper once again as the foursome cleaned up.

"That was hawt." Gwen and Courtney said.

"Agreed." Trent said in agreement.

"Thanks." Jasmine said as she left, then Beth arrived.

"Hi there." Beth said.

"Beth!" Courtney said as the two shared a hug.

"Beth, I want to say I'm so very sorry for acting like a huge bitch during Action. Can you forgive me?" Courtney asked Beth.

"Of course I can!" Beth answered as they hugged again.

"But, if I am going to...mind if I do something very naughty to you?" Beth said and asked Courtney.

"What would that be?" Gwen asked Beth who smiled and also had a sexual smirk on her face.

"I fuck Courtney's diapered pussy!" Beth said with a bunch of confidence.

"Sounds tempting." Gwen said as she looked at Courtney who sighed.

"I deserve what is coming." Courtney said as she got on all fours.

"Do it Beth!" Courtney said to Beth with encouragement.

Awesome! Gwen, you want to join in?" Beth asked Gwen.

"Thankies, but no thankies…I'll just watch it, I've fucked my wife a lot today." Gwen said as she winked at Courtney who blushed and giggled.

"Okies!" Beth said as she grabbed a strap-on dildo and started fucking Courtney's pussy hard.

"Ohhh! Yes!" Beth shouted with glee.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ohhhh Yes! ¡Más fuerte!" Courtney shouted and moaned in English and Spanish while Gwen started to rub her diapered area with a dildo and soon started to pleasure herself.

"Ohhh! Mmmm!" Gwen moaned repeatedly in glee as she was smiling.

"Are you enjoying this?" Beth asked Courtney.

"YES BETH! I AM ENJOYING THIS WHILE MY DIAPEY WIFEY IS PLAYING WITH A DILDO! FUCK ME WEALLY WEALLY HAWD!" Courtney shouted as she was loving it.

"Okies, but after you say that I was a huge bitch during Total Drama Action, World Tour and even All-Stars! I shouldn't have cheated my way into the season and deserve to be fucked Weally hawd by the sexy glasses wearing diapey wearing baby, Beth! NOW!" Beth demanded Courtney to say all of that.

"Mmm! Also say that I shouldn't have made that chart at all, making me lose my best friend who is now my Hawt sexy diapey wife!" NOW!" Gwen said to Courtney as well.

"OKIES! OKIES! I was a huge bitch during Total Drama Action, World Tour and even All-Stars! I shouldn't have cheated my way into the season and deserve to be fucked Weally hawd by the sexy glasses wearing diapey wearing baby, Beth and I should never have made that asinine piece of shit chart at all, making me lose my besties fwiend who is now my HAWT AND SEXY DIAPEY WIFEY!" Courtney shouted as Gwen could not take it anymore.

"Oh! Fuck this!" Gwen stopped and pushed Courtney face on her pussy.

"Lick me... now!"

"Mmmm!" Courtney started to lick her wife's pussy hard while Beth kept pounding her Harder.

"Mmmm!" Courtney moaned and muffled and all three started to climax.

"MMMMMMMMMM!" All three moaned as they climaxed as Gwen climaxed all over her wife's face while Beth climaxed inside of Courtney's ass, and Courtney climaxed inside of her diaper.

"Mmm! So hawt!" Gwen moaned and said as Courtney swallowed her Cumsies as Beth pulled out.

"That was fun." Beth said to Gwen and Courtney.

"I know, again sorry." Courtey apologized to Beth.

"It's okay." Beth said as all three hugged before Beth left and then Bridgette arrived.

"Hey there, Besties." Bridgette said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Hey Bridgey!" Gwen and Courtney said as the threesome hugged as they started to converse for a bit.

"Bridgette, Good news...Courtney and I have decided to wear diapeys forever." Gwen told Bridgette.

"What do you think about that?" Courtney asked Bridgette.

"that's wonderful! You know some of us may stay with diapey as well." Bridgette said to the two.

"Awesome!" Gwen and Courtney said to Bridgette.

"Yeah! Now... let's end this before the finale starts." Bridgette said to Gwen and Courtney as well.

"Okies!" They said back as they started by hugging, and they began making out by kissing.

"Here it comes!" Trent said.

"Mmmmmmm…!" All three of them moaned in pleasure as they decided to speak some languages as Gwen decided to speak Romanian, Courtney decided to speak Spanish, and then Bridgette decided to speak Hawaiian instead of speaking Russian.

"Mmmm! Baby Bridgey hawt wahine me kona besties!" Bridgette said that she loved pleasuring herself and her besties in Hawaiian.

"O mesmo acontece com Gwenny!" Gwen said as she said "

"Y yo también!" Courtney said in Spanish as they kept kissing as they started to rub their diapered areas together.

"Mmmmmm! Si, tan calientè!"

"E tão softiu!" Gwen said that it was Softies in Romanian.

"Mmmmmm! Me wuv rubbies!

"SO HAWT!" Trent shouted as he was stroking himself very hard.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! I WUV YOU GIRLS SO MUCH!" Bridgette moaned and shouted with pure pleasure.

"WE WUV YOU TOO!" Gwen and Courtney shouted back as they kept rubbing, groping, and tongue kissing each other as it was Cumsies Time as they shout out in their foreign languages.

"ʻO wauʻo ka hoʻomāinoino!" Bridgette shouted that she was gonna explode in Hawaiian.

"Eu vou cuidar!" Gwen shouted that she was gonna climax in Romanian.

"¡Voy a apesadumbrados!" Courtney shouted that she was about to climax in Spanish.

"I'm going to explode as well!" Trent said as they were about to climax.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" All four screamed as they exploded with their cumsies as their screams were overheard by everyone as they all felt very excited for the finale.

"So hawt!" Gwen and Courtney said as they were panting to regain their energy for the finale.

"Yes! Should I call the girls?" Bridgette said in agreement and asked them.

"Not yet... tell them to come in a few minutes." Gwen said to Bridgette.

"Okies!" Bridgette said as she left, as Trent, Gwen, and Courtney cleaned up as Gwen and Courtney were super horny as hell.

"Courtney." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Si mi amor?" Courtney asked Gwen in Spanish.

"Venha para mim...agora!" Gwen said in Portuguese as it meant "Come to me now!" as the two started to tongue kiss each other hard.

"Mmmmm! The girls can wait! I want you all to myself right now!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Me too!" Courtney said back as the two tongue kiss, groped and rubbed their diapers, diapered areas, and diapered asses and their breasts super hard while Trent watched.

"HOLY GOD!" Trent said as he was getting hard again and he was turned on.

"Mmmmmmmmmm!" Both of them moaned passionately as they kept making out.

"Mmmmm! Baby Courtney is so hawt and so sexy! I wuv you so much, Courtney Lopez

"Mmmmm! Gwenny is so hawt and so sexy too! I wuv you too, Gwendolyn White!" Courtney said as the two soon tongue kissed once again as they started to hump each other super hard.

"Ohhhhhhh!" Courtney moaned out in delightful glee and pleasure.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Fuck!" Gwen moaned and shouted as well as Trent started to stroke his hard baba again.

"So hawt!" Trent said as he was enjoying it as they keep at it until it was time as they scissored each other harder and harder as they briefly tongue kissed and even rubbed each other's coochies until their explosion was about to happen.

"WE'RE GONNA SUPER MEGA CUMSIES IN OUR DIAPEYS!" Gwen and Courtney shouted as they kept going and going until it was time.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gwen and Courtney moaned and they screamed so loud while they were climaxing as every girl heard it as Gwen and Courtney started to pant to regain their breath.

"I fucking wuv you!" Gwen and Courtney said as they shared a passionate kiss as they changed each other's diapers.

"That was beautiful, yet so hawt." Trent said to the girls.

"It's not over yet...this time you are in on the fun, Daddy." Gwen said as Trent blushed as Gwen rubbed his shirtless chest as Courtney stroked his long hair as Trent decided to make out with Gwen and Courtney.

"Mmmmm!" Trent moaned softly as he began to rub both of their diapered areas.

"Ohhhhh!" Gwen and Courtney moaned in pleasure as they shared a hot tongue kiss as they started to makeout while they were also rubbing Trent's chest.

"Daddy likes this a lot. Daddy has been super horny all night long." Trent said as Gwen and Courtney stopped making out and kept rubbing his chest until Trent grabbed the frontal of his diaper and showed his 10 inch long, 2 inch wide baba to the girls.

"Ooooooh!" They said to Trent.

"Who wants my Baba?" Trent asked the girls who were eager.

"Me!" Gwen said eagerly as she raised her hand first as she started to lick and suck Trent's baba hawd while Courtney decided to please herself and rub her coochie hard.

"Mmmm! Baby so hawt! After Gwenny is done, fuck my diapey hawd, Daddy." Courtney said to Trent.

"Mmm! Sure! Ohhh! Good girl!" Trent said to Courtney while moaning and complimenting Gwen on her sucking skills as Trent rubbed Gwen's hair as she sucks him harder.

"MMMMMMMMMM!" Gwen muffled and moaned as she enjoyed it.

"You are such a good baby girl Gwenny." Trent said as Courtney was now rubbing herself with her fingers as she was sucking on her pacifier.

"MMMMM!" Courtney muffled under her pacifier in pleasure as she spits it out.

"This is so hawt! Daddy! I can't wait anymore!" Courtney said to Trent.

"Mmmm!" Gwen moaned and muffled before she stopped her sucking but began stroke him hard.

"Go and do it to my hawt diapey wifey." Gwen said to Trent.

"Okies!" Trent said as Courtney laid on the bed as Trent started pounding her area hard.

"Ohhh!" Trent moaned in pleasure as he gave the camera to Gwen to record.

"Fuck yeah!" Courtney said as she was loving Trent pound her diapered area.

"Mmmm!" Gwen moaned as she grabbed a dildo and used it on herself as Trent starts to pound Courtney.

"Do you love this?" Trent asked Courtney.

"YES! YES I DO! KEEP GOING DADDY!" Courtney shouted as she was in euphoric pleasure.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gwen moaned in delightful pleasure as she went harder with the dildo.

Mmmm! Feeling hawter Gwenny?

"So much!" Gwen answered Trent as she went even harder.

"Ahhhh! I swear to god, when you're done with my wifey... I want you to pound my ass hawd!" Gwen said to Trent.

"You got it baby." Trent said as he began pounding Gwen's diapered butt, then Trent was given the video camera back.

"OHHHHHHHHH! FUCK YES!" Gwen moaned and shouted as Courtney decided to have some fun with her wife and made her lick her diapered area.

"Mmmmmm!" Gwen muffled and moaned as she licked Courtney's area hard.

"HAWDER, GWENNNY! LICK MY DIAPEY HAWDER!" Courtney shouted as Gwen went harder and harder.

"Ohhhhhh! fuck yes!" Trent said as he was loving it.

"THIS IS THE BEST DIAPEY SEX EVER!" Trent shouted as the threesome kept at it until it was time as Trent pulled out of Gwen and he began stroking his hard baba really fast, faster than any guitar solo he's ever done.

"Cumsies time is coming for Daddy…who wants some of Daddy's Cumsies?" Trent asked Gwen and Courtney.

"WE DO!" Gwen and Courtney screamed out as they opened their mouths and rubbed their coochies hard as Trent began to explode.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Trent moaned and screamed as he came all over their faces, mouths, and boobs as Gwen and Courtney climaxed as well.

"Mmmmmmmmmm…" Trent moaned softly as it was a euphoric, sweet, yet awesome moan as Gwen and Courtney swallowed Trent's cumsies.

"Mmmmmmmmm…cweamy." Gwen said to Trent.

"Call the girls…" Courtney said to him.

"Yes ladies." Trent said to Gwen and Courtney as well as he left.

"Attention ladies, Gwen and Courtney want you immediately." Trent said as he placed his shirt back on to be professional.

"Okies Trent!" The girls said as they went to Gwen and Courtney's room.

"LADIES!" Courtney and Gwen shouted getting their attention.

"Now, before we end this...be honest, how were we?" Gwen and Courtney asked them.

"SUPER HAWT, AMAZING, SEXY AS FUCK, SO GOOD!" The girls answered Gwen and Courtney.

"Let's also thank Trent for filming the whole thing." Gwen said to the girls, including Courtney.

"THANKIES, TRENT!" All of the girls thanked Trent.

"No problem." Trent gave out the peace sign.

"Now...this may be the end of the All Girl Diapey parties but that doesn't mean that we have to stop wearing them or having smaller parties." Courtney said to the girls.

"Now let's FUCK EACH OTHER UNTIL WE CUMSIES IN OUR DIAPEYS!"

"YEAH!" The girls said as all the girls started going wild with the diaper sex, they started either licking their diapered areas, rubbing each other's diapered areas, humping each other, bumping hard, scissoring hard, Triple or Quadruple 69s and even hard strap on pounding while Trent was filming and stroking his hard baba.

"Mmmm! So hawt!" Trent moaned and shouted as Gwen and Courtney were scissoring each other hard.

"Ohhhhh! Hawder! Hawder! HAWDER!" Gwen and Courtney shouted and moaned as they did go harder and harder as the girls kept at it also.

"WE WUV HAVING DIAPEY SEX!" Gwen and Courtney shouted out.

"SO DO WE!" The girls shouted out also.

"Girls, come to us!" Gwen and Courtney said to them.

"Yes Gwen and Courtney!" All the girls said as they crawled to the two and started kissing, licking and rubbing their bodies, as Gwen and Courtney, and the girls were mutually pleasuring each other in their diapers.

"Ohhhh!" All of the girls were moaning as they were all blushing, as they loved doing it as it was time, as they were rubbing each other harder and harder.

"CUMSIES TIME!" Gwen and Courtney said to the girls.

"OKIES GWEN AND COURTNEY!" The girls said as they kept at it at an increased pace, and speed until it was time.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" All of the girls moaned and screamed as they came in their diapers and some got on the floor even as their Cumsies was everywhere as the girls were panting.

"How was that?" Gwen and Courtney asked them.

"So…Heavenly." The girls answered Gwen and Courtney.

"Trent, how was that?" Gwen asked him.

"Hawtest thing I have seen I've ever seen in my life." Trent answered Gwen.

"Okies, that ends our movie…bye-bye." Gwen and Courtney said as Trent turned off the camera, and went home as the girls cleaned up, changed diapers and got ready for bed.

"Nighty Night Girls." Gwen and Courtney said to the girls.

"Nighty Night Gwen and Courtney." The girls said back as Gwen and Courtney slept on top of each other while the rest of the girls were hugging each other as everyone finally fell asleep with Gwen turning off the lights to end the night.

 **HOTTEST ONESHOT STORY I HAVE PROBABLY EVER DONE!**

 **I LIKE TO THANK HELLFLORES FOR CO-WRITING THIS WITH ME OVER TWO MONTHS AGO WHILE I WAS AT THE HOSPITAL WHEN I WAS TRYING TO BECOME A CANDIDATE FOR BRAIN SURGERY TO HELP GET RID OF MY SEIZURES.**

 **ANYWAY, ENOUGH ABOUT MY PERSONAL LIFE…I WOULD LIKE TO THANK HELLFLORES AGAIN FOR CO-WRITING THIS MASTERPIECE OF A STORY.**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**

 **THIS HAS BEEN A GENIUS PRODUCTIONS!**


End file.
